<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>knock knock by skywalkerz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605292">knock knock</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkerz/pseuds/skywalkerz'>skywalkerz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abigail Hobbs Lives, Adopted Abigail Hobbs, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Murder Family, Post S2, Sassy Will Graham, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, if hannibal and will and abigail actually left together, sex mention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkerz/pseuds/skywalkerz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Will get cock-blocked by Abigail after she has a nightmare. Family tea time follows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>153</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>knock knock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>1:09 am. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>On a Thursday.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Somewhere on the run.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Will's insomnia has come back, not really motivated by anything in particular. Hannibal tries everything, cuddling him, rubbing his back, reading to him, talking to him - in multiple languages - however, as it would seem, Will insists on trying sex as a mechanism to induce sleep quickly. </p><p>So, it makes all kinds of sense that Hannibal would be on top of Will just past one o'clock in the damn morning, sucking bruises onto delicate flesh, rocking roughly yet purposively into Will, still in their sleep clothes. </p><p>Hannibal is fucking exhausted. Truly, he is miserably tired, but, if Will has to be awake then he should be, as well. And it's not too bad a gig, getting to absolutely tear Will apart, on his back, legs spread, fingernails clawing into Hannibal's back. </p><p>"Jesus Christ, please never stop kissing me," Will moans, aware of the desperation in his voice as Hannibal paints kisses to his collarbones, chest, along his ribcage that heaves with each breath. </p><p>Hannibal doesn't answer vocally, but reaches down between them to stroke Will through his pajama bottoms, and Will shudders, arching against Hannibal.</p><p>It's so good and so intense that Will almost doesn't hear the soft knocks on their bedroom door. But Hannibal must, because he takes his hand away, using it to hold himself up on the mattress as he hovers over Will, listening for further sounds. Will scrabbles to lean up, taking the opportunity to kiss at Hannibal's neck. </p><p>Sure enough, there it is, more knocks that make Will truthfully want to commit murder with his bare hands. </p><p>"If you answer that, you will never see me naked again." Will threatens, forcefully gripping the back of Hannibal's neck, trying to surge him down for kisses. </p><p>Hannibal laughs gently, resisting against Will. </p><p>"Yes?" Hannibal calls.</p><p>Will doesn't give any opportunity to answer. "Hannibal and I are busy," he manages to say, trying and failing awfully to pull off Hannibal's t-shirt. "Come back later please!" </p><p>It's quiet, and then the small voice understands: "Ew..." </p><p>Hannibal actually laughs out loud at the response. "You mustn't be such a teenager, Will. We can finish this at a later time."</p><p>"I'm a teenager? <em>Really?</em> You tried to blow me at the opera last month and <em>I'm</em> a fucking teenager." Will huffs, practically shoving Hannibal off as he vents and shoots off of the bed in one motion.</p><p>When he opens the door, Abigail has to hold back her giggles. She looks very tired, blue and purple hues dictating her under-eyes, a sheepish smile plastered on her face.</p><p>"Haven't both of you gone to college? No sock on the doorknob?" She quizzes, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms over her chest. Hannibal remains on the bed, content and smiling to himself, clearly amused as he rests back against the head board.</p><p>Will, shirtless and hickeys on display for the world, is feeling the opposite as he stands in the doorway, a scowl on his face. </p><p>"Visiting hours are over, Abigail." </p><p>"I'm sure you can make an exception."</p><p>Will fights off an eye roll. "No such thing. Not even for cute murder daughters." He quips with sarcasm dripping in his voice, ready to basically shut the door on her. Hannibal would call him out for his rudeness later, and that was a future Will's problem. </p><p>"I had a nightmare." She replies rushed. Her tone changes quickly, and it's drastic enough to have Hannibal standing up, walking over and prying the door open wider for her. She shoves a lock of hair behind her ear and continues to fiddle with her thumbs, mindlessly picking at a cuticle and avoiding eye contact.</p><p>Hannibal gently pulls her hand away, clicking his tongue. "Don't start those bad habits in front of me, young lady. Come then, we're all having tea. You too, Will," Hannibal turns over his shoulder to look at Will, who is shoving his glasses back on and grabbing his discarded shirt from the floor. </p><p>Hannibal guides Abigail out of the room, Will on their heels down the stairs. </p><p>When they're all settled at the kitchen island, Hannibal starts making tea; Abigail perches herself on a stool next to Will, who has his chin resting in one of his hands, looking drained. </p><p>"Tell me, Abigail, darling. What was your nightmare about?" Hannibal questions. Will has definitely softened as well, turning to look at Abigail with sympathy. </p><p>She swallows, shifting in her stool. "Well, I'm back at home. My first home. And I wake up and it isn't my room - it's very white, very medical looking. And when I open my door, it doesn't lead to the hallway. It opens to Marissa, dying. And I slam it shut - but when I open it again, it's Nicholas. And then my mom, and then my dad. And then it's Will." She whips her head to look at him. "It's you. Gutted and bleeding out, right out of your middle. And - and this time, when I open the door -"</p><p>She has to take a deep breath, now shaken up. "When I open the door and it's you, I actually go to you, I try to stop it, the blood...but it -"</p><p>"It doesn't stop." Will finishes, already wrapping an arm around Abigail's shoulders, pulling her to him. </p><p>She shakes slightly in his grasp, whimpers and delicate yet fearful sighs escaping her lips. Hannibal observes, and slides a mug towards her, engulfing one of her hands left abandoned on the island.</p><p>"It's just a nightmare, those dumb sons of bitches will really do it to ya," Will whispers, clutching her a little tighter. "I'm not going to let anything take you from me this time. I promise. You are safe here with me, with us. And as long as you're not the one gutting me, I think we should be okay," Will jokes softly, shaking her a little to get a smile out of her. </p><p>She pulls her head off of where it had fallen against Will's chest, and she gives him a half grin, though she looks depleted and fatigued. </p><p>When she reaches for her tea, both palms curling around the mug, itching for the warmth, she looks across the island at Hannibal. </p><p>"Thank you." She nods, and sips the tea, sighing at how the warmth floods her body immediately. </p><p>"Of course. And I have to agree with Will. You're as safe as you could possibly be." Abigail continues to drink her tea, nearly half-asleep, allowing Will and Hannibal to share a sweet gaze with one another. Will drags himself off of the stool, drawn to Hannibal like a moth to a burning light. </p><p>Will only gets to nuzzle into Hannibal for a few moments before Abigail's eyelids are fluttering shut, body starting to go slack at the island. </p><p>With arms wrapped around Hannibal's neck, Will turns to look at her, and stiffens a laugh. </p><p>"God, what kind of sedative did you put in her tea?" Will asks with child-like glee, as if he is witnessing a prank being pulled at a sleepover. Hannibal detaches himself from Will's embrace and walks over to her, lips quirking into a half-smile. He hoists Abigail up, an arm firm around her waist and another linking under her legs. </p><p>"Nothing a doctor wouldn't recommend." </p><p>Will watches, lovingly, as Abigail's head lulls into the crook of Hannibal's neck, and, like nature, she wraps her arms around him. Will follows the pair up the stairs and waits, leaning against the doorway of Abigail's bedroom as Hannibal tucks her in, brushing stray brunette hairs off of her forehead. When the blanket is pulled up snugly around her and up to her chin, Hannibal then places a faint kiss on her temple. </p><p>Will's waiting by the doorway then, ready to welcome Hannibal into his arms, kissing him sweetly. </p><p>"You gettin' all domestic turns me on, I think." He mumbles against Hannibal's lips.</p><p>He can feel Hannibal smiling against him as he kisses his jaw and down his throat. </p><p>"Come, then, before that sedative wears off." </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ever just sedate ur adopted daughter out of love to help her sleep thru the night &lt;3333</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>